


Tyrion et Sansa après saison 8 épisode 3

by Sonials



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonials/pseuds/Sonials
Summary: Tyrion et Sansa après la crypte.





	1. les sentiments

Les mords disparurent d’un coup et incrédules Sansa et Tyrion se regardèrent.  
Leur amis avaient réussi le Roi de la nuit devait être mort.  
Passé le moment de surprise, Tyrion et Sansa se sautèrent dans les bras.  
Tyrion heureux d’avoir survécu mais surtout que Sansa ai survécu, se retrouvant dans ses bras, il ne souhaitez pas se retirer et respirait l’odeur de ses cheveux, il voulait rester ainsi pour l’éternité, elle était sa femme et jamais malgré la peur qu’il a eu il n’oublierait ce qui s’est passé entre eux, les regard les mots , leur mains liées et maintenant se tenant serré dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
Sansa n’aurait jamais cru qu’ils allaient survivre, surtout après que les morts de la crypte se soient réveillés, elle pensait que ses ancêtres aller la massacrer. Puis ils sont tous tombés et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans les bras de son mari ou plutôt ex-mari, bizarre elle considère toujours Tyrion comme son mari, cela la rassure, il a toujours su quoi faire et quoi dire pour la rassurer dans les moments difficiles et lui donner la force nécessaire.  
Ils se séparèrent se regardèrent un instant est éclatèrent de rire, puis se souvenant de leur amis et familles, ils reprirent leur sérieux et partirent à leur recherche. Ils se séparèrent pour améliorer leur recherche, Sansa parti pour l’arbre cœur ou bran et Theon devait se trouver. Et Tyrion voyant un dragon se dirigea dans sa direction, pour retrouver sa reine.  
Sansa arriva près de l’arbre à cœur et vit Bran, il allait bien, un soulagement, près de lui assise au sol Aria était là aussi, du sang sur le visage. Sansa se mit à courir plus vite pour la voir de prés. Elle arriva, s’agenouilla et l’a pris dans ses bras, elle avait l’air d’aller bien.  
Bran dit :  
\- Elle a tué le roi de la nuit, Aria a tué le roi de la nuit. Il souriait et regardait Aria.  
\- Elle est notre héroïne, elle nous a tous sauvé. Dit Sansa avec les larmes aux yeux.  
Aria se leva et demanda :  
\- Ou est Gendry et Jon…  
\- Je ne sais pas dit sansa. Je suis venu directement ici.  
Aria parti en courant à leur recherche.  
Sansa vit un corps non loin, il ne lui était pas inconnu, mais… c’était… Theon !!!  
Elle courra vers lui le prit dans ses bras ses larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle cria : NON !!!! (il ne méritait pas cela après ce qu’il avait vécu avec Ramsay Bolton, il méritait une vie heureuse) Pourquoi ?  
Bran lui dit :  
\- Il a été un héros, il s’est battu jusqu’à la mort pour me sauver.  
Sansa resta là avec Theon dans ses bras, il avait souffert et n’avait pas pu avoir ses jours meilleurs que l’on trouve après la tempête. Et dieux sait que THEON avait souffert plus que quiconque. Elle lui devait de trouver le bonheur car il s’était sacrifié pour eux pour qu’ils puissent tous vivre, donc elle lui devait de vivre et de vivre vraiment.

Tyrion parti à la recherche de Daenerys, il vit Jon agenouillé, à bout de force les bras ballant.  
Il s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main lui demandant avec appréhension :  
\- Ou est Daenerys ?  
\- Je ne sais pas nous avons été séparé.  
Venait, il faut la retrouver.  
Jon reprenant ses esprits :  
\- Allons-y ! j’ai vue Drogon se poser vers là-bas en indiqua du doigt !  
\- Bien... Vous avez eu le roi de la nuit ?  
\- Non ce n’est pas moi dit Jon je l’ai perdu de vue et j’ai été attaqué par Viserion.  
\- Alors qui ?  
Jon leva un sourcil :  
\- Je ne sais pas mais on lui doit tous la vie !  
Ils allèrent en direction de la position indiquée par Jon. Qui avait l’air stressé soucieux, l’inquiétude pour Daenerys était palpable, on voyait sa peur sur son visage.  
En arrivant près du lieu on vit Drogon en position de défense, Jon se mit à courir et il s’agenouilla et pris Daenerys dans ses bras par derrière. Elle était agenouillée et pleurée en tenant Jorah dans ses bras. Tyrion était peiné il savait l’affection qu’avait Daenerys pour Jorah Mormont. Mais soulagé car elle allait bien. Il reprit le chemin en arrière laissant Jon et Daenerys, pour essayer retrouver son frère. Retournant dans le château.  
Sur le chemin il trouva des survivants qui ne savaient pas quoi faire, il leur dit d’essayer de regrouper, tout le monde dans un endroit dégagé dans Winterfel pour soigner et répertorier les survivants. Près des remparts, il vit son frère avec Brienne de Torth. Depuis quelque temps maintenant il l’avait surpris son frère à épier Brienne et là de les voir tous les deux, il voyait bien qu’ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments, c’était indéniable. Il décida de les laisser tranquille et de retrouver Sansa.  
Il savait que sa première direction serait l’arbre à cœur.  
Lorsqu’il arriva à l’arbre à cœur, il vit Bran qui allait bien, bran le salua et lui dis qu’on devait tous notre salue à Aria qui tua le roi de la nuit et Theon qui a combattu avec honneur. En indiquant de la tête une direction. Tyrion fut impressionner de savoir qu’aria été le sauveur du monde, il avait toujours su les sœurs Stark impressionnantes mais là, il en resta bouche bée.  
Il se tourna dans la direction, qu’indiquait Bran.  
Et il vit l’image qu’il lui brisa le cœur, sa Sansa agenouillée pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il venait de se retrouver avec Theon et le voilà mort après tout le mal que tous les deux avait vécu. Il s’approcha, Sansa ne voulait pas le lâcher. Tyrion dit les larmes aux yeux :  
\- Sansa mon coeur laisse le, qulqu’un va s’occuper de lui, je te le promets ! Viens ! Fais-moi confiance !  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui (bien sûr qu’elle lui faisait confiance, et elle le laissa la guider), avec un regard morne comme si elle était ailleurs. Elle lui saisit la main et il l’emmena, dans ses quartiers, la déshabilla, lui laissant son par-dessous, lui passa un gant et la mit au lit, cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi. Et il sortit organisant le château en l’absence de la dame de Winterfel et de sa reine qui avait toutes deux perdu un être cher. Il demanda qu’on se charge spécialement de Theon et Jorah, mais aussi des autres morts. Il organisa tout donna la charge des blesser à Sam Tarly qui savait le mieux gérer.  
La liste des morts était impressionnante les Dothrakis, Edd Tollett, Beric Dondarrion, Lyanna Mormont, Theon, Jorah, Melisandre… La liste n’était pas terminée et il fallait s’attendre à plus de mort. Le soleil allait se coucher, il décida de rentrer la journée avait été harassante et la nuit n’en parlons pas. Il prit des nouvelles de Daenerys qui allait mieux. Puis pris la direction de la chambre de Sansa. Il la trouva en train de dormir et s’assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit et fini par s’endormir en lui tenant la main. 

Sansa se réveilla avec tous les souvenirs qui lui revinrent d’un coup, elle faillit hurler puis senti qu’on lui tenait la main elle se tourna et vue Tyrion endormi, cela la rassura immédiatement, c’était fou comme sa seule présence pouvait faire sur elle. Aucune autre personne n’avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle devait se rendre à l’évidence que seul Tyrion pouvait la rendre en paix, protégé et même heureuse à certain moment. Elle sourit, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre et déshabillé. Elle retira sa main doucement des mains de Tyrion, et essaya de l’allonger sur son lit, sans le réveillé. Apparemment il était éreinté et n’ouvrit pas les yeux.  
Sansa sorti de la chambre, elle fit le tour de Winterfel, et s’aperçu que tout le monde était déjà mis en action pour remettre en Etat le château. Elle apprit que Tyrion avait tout mis en place et elle comprit mieux pourquoi il était si fatigué. Elle devrait le remercier encore pour tout ce qu’il avait fait, elle poursuivit ce qu’il avait mise en place, il était vraiment un homme comme on en fait peu, ses pensées durant toute la journée avait été tourné vers lui et elle se sentait légère malgré tout ce qui était arrivé.  
Elle alla dans la grande salle et retrouva Daenerys et Jon. Ils se saluèrent, et daenerys lui demanda :  
\- Vous ne sauriez pas ou est Tyrion, je l’ai fait chercher à ses appartements et il n’y été pas ?  
\- Oui, il est dans ma chambre il dort… Et se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire.  
Jon la regarda étonné avec un sourcil montant jusqu’au plafond. Daenerys sentit le malaise et changea de discussion ;  
\- Pourriez –vous lui dire que je le cherche quand vous le verrez ? Et elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.  
Jon racla fortement sa gorge et s’avança vers Sansa en lui demandant doucement s’il pouvait lui parler, Sansa suivi Jon.  
Jon rentra dans le solaire et ferma la porte derrière lui :  
\- Alors tu me dis de ne pas m’approcher de Daenerys mais toi, tu tu tu… enfin avec sa main. Sansa ! il t’a forcé ?  
\- Non ! je ne veux pas en parler, pourrait on en rester là !  
\- Après tout ce que tu m’as dit pour ne pas m’approcher de Daenerys. Il soupira. L’aimes-tu ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec étonnement.  
\- Parce que je ne vois pas d’autre raison qui te ferait agir ainsi ? questionna Jon.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle doucement. Peut-être. Car il est vrai que politiquement parlant, ce n’est pas un bon pion à avancer pour le Nord, et tu sais à quel point je suis devenu forte à ce jeu.  
\- Dans ce cas je ne saurais te conseiller que de faire ce qui te rendra heureuse car je ne t’ai plus vue heureuse depuis que tu es partie pour Westeros  
Sansa leva les yeux vers lui et serra Jon dans ses bras. Merci Jon !  
Sansa ne savait que penser elle était perdu et elle retourna en direction de sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et vis Tyrion trébucher sur ses chaussures. Il avait un regard coupable. Et elle se mit à rire.  
Tyrion venait de se lever, en se réveillant dans le lit de Sansa, il fut surpris, elle n’était pas là, il fit un soupir de soulagement ou de dépit il ne savait pas trop, il sorti du lit et entendit la porte s’ouvrir, il se sentait comme pris en flagrant délit car il ne devait pas se trouver là dans sa chambre, mais quelque seconde après il entendit le plus magnifique rire, il resta à la regarder faussement ennuyer.  
\- Au moins je vous fais rire, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Oui vous êtes bien le seul à y arriver. Dit-elle.  
Après cet instant de bonheur, un malaise s’installa :  
\- Je m’inquiétais pour vous et… je me suis assoupi. Je vous demande pardon.  
\- Non, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pour Winterfel pour le Nord. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi et je ne sais comment vous le rendre ?  
\- Non c’est faux je n’ai pas toujours été là, surtout quand vous en aviez le plus besoin je n’étais pas là.  
\- Hier a été la nuit la pire que j’ai eu à vivre et si vous n’aviez pas été là, je n’y serai pas arrivé.  
\- Oh que si ne vous sous estimez pas. Les filles Stark sont bien trop fortes, je vous l’assure et je ne ferai pas l’erreur de vous sous-estimer.  
\- Est-ce que je vous fais peur, dit-elle avec un sous-entendu, qui le surprit.  
Il l’a regarda un instant, il n’arrivait pas à lire son visage. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis elle reprit :  
\- Daenerys votre reine vous cherche vous devriez aller la rejoindre dans la grande salle.  
\- Ah oui, bien sûr, il reprit ses esprits. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu’elle sous entendait quoi que ce soit, en parlant de DAENERYS, elle lui rappela bien la phrase que cela ne marcherai pas entre eux à cause de Daenerys,  
Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et parti pour la grande salle.  
Il trouva Daenerys discutant avec Misandei.  
\- Bonjour ma reine !  
\- Bonjour, alors ? dit-elle.  
\- Alors quoi ? répondit-il.  
\- N’avez-vous rien à me dire ? Le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait l’air de ne pas comprendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Allez-vous vraiment me forcer à vous en parler en premier ?  
\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait.  
\- Eh bien la belle Sansa… et vous… avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
\- Quoi ? Qui vous a dit cela ?  
\- C’est elle, enfin, elle ne l’a pas dit, elle l’a suggéré et n’a pas démenti.  
\- Sansa ! Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles vous avez du mal comprendre.  
\- Bien si vous ne voulez pas en parler. Mais il faudra en parler à un moment ou un autre.  
Puis ils changèrent de discussion sur Cersei et sur les hommes restant…  
Sansa dans sa chambre se demandait à quoi elle jouait, depuis le retour de Tyrion, elle joue au chaud / froid avec lui et maintenant elle faisait croire à qui veut l’entendre qu’il avait…, elle avait perdu la tête, c’est certain. Elle se maudissait intérieurement.

Le soir un grand repas avait été mis en place pour fêter leur victoire mais aussi en l’honneur des personnes mortes aux champs de bataille fut organisé.  
Sansa après avoir finalisé les derniers détails alla s’asseoir près de jon.  
Tyrion n’arrêta pas de la regarder de la soirée, assis à côté de Daenerys, il se demandait pourquoi elle aurait inventé qu’il avait passé la nuit ensemble c’est insensé ; il avait beau tourné cent fois la question dans sa tête et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela ?  
Au bout d’un moment, il partit voir son frère pour ce changer les idées. Ils passèrent leur nuit à jouer à un jeu jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse une gaffe et que Brienne parte suivi de Jaime.  
Après cela il reprit son passe-temps favori, épier Sansa. Il la vie parler à Sandor Cleagane sans sciller et sans peur, ce qui l’étonna fortement, elle avait vraiment changé et était devenu une femme courageuse et déterminé. Puis elle prit la direction des chambres. Il décida de la suivre. Et lorsqu’elle fut seule il l’interpella. Elle s’arrêta et se retourna. Il se retrouvèrent face à face et se regardèrent un instant, puis elle pencha la tête et ses yeux attendait que je parle.  
\- Vous savez ce que j’ai appris aujourd’hui, dit-il.  
\- Non ? Elle le regarda étonné.  
\- Que tous les deux, avions passé la nuit ensemble, mais je suis sûr que si c’était le cas j’en aurais gardé un souvenir, impérissable. Alors comme cela ne m’a pas trop marqué, ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions remettre cela cette nuit ?  
Sansa resta pétrifié, elle commença par se lever les yeux au ciel mal à l’aise mais Tyrion lui attrapa la main et l’amena dans un coin ou personne ne pouvait les voir et les entendre.  
Sansa ne savait Quoi lui dire, elle savait qu’elle avait fait croire que mais elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi ?  
\- Je me demande pour qu’elle raison vous auriez fait cela.  
\- C’était un mal entendu !  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dissipé le mal entendu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas m’expliquer devant eux ?  
\- Eux ? A qui d’autre avez-vous dit cela ?  
\- Jon et Daenerys ?  
\- Jon ! et il faillit s’étrangler. Faut-il que je me cache pour ne pas qu’il me fasse dévorer par Ghost.  
\- II ne ferait pas cela ! Elle sourit.  
\- La première fois que je l’ai vue, il m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il valait mieux ne pas parler ou s’approcher de vous donc j’en doute ?  
\- Je m’excuse, je ne souhaitais pas créer d’imbroglio, je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. Dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Ah notre nuit que nous n’avons jamais eu ! Il leva son verre et bu une gorgé.  
\- Nous ne sommes même plus mariés. Dit-elle.  
\- A qui la faute ? dit-il avec un sourire.  
Et elle éclata de rire, il aimait tant la faire rire.  
\- HUM, HUM ! ils se retournèrent et virent Sam Tarly.  
\- Excusez-moi ! j’ai entendu que vous n’étiez plus marié comment cela se fait-il ? car il est plus compliqué que l’on ne le croit d’annuler un mariage.  
\- Littlefinger a fait le nécessaire ! dit Sansa.  
\- Alors vous aviez donné votre accord Lord Tyrion, enfin je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais …  
\- Non j’étais de l’autre côté de la mer. Avec Daenerys. Donc non !  
\- Alors vous êtes toujours marié car si l’un des époux meurt, il n’y a pas besoin de l’accord des deux mes si les deux sont en vie, il faut l’accord des deux parties. Puis il continua à parler sur les livres de mestre, mais ils n’écoutaient plus.  
\- Je suis désolé, je vous ennui avec mes bavardages, je vous laisse. Et Sam s’éloigna, laissant Tyrion et Sansa dans un mutisme total.  
Ils étaient sous le choc, ils finirent par se regarder.  
\- Bien finalement nous sommes mariés donc nous pourrions passer cette nuit incroyable finalement? Dit-il en plaisantant. Mais cela n’avait pas atteint son but.  
Sansa avait le vertige, il était simple de tenir Tyrion à distance lorsqu’il n’était plus marié mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni ce qu’elle voulait. Elle faillit défaillir.  
Mais Tyrion la retint :  
\- Sansa ça va ? ce n’est pas grave et puis voyons le bon côté des choses le mariage avec Ramsey Bolton ne compte pas. Vous savez nous n’avons jamais consommé donc il est toujours possible d’annuler !  
\- Non ! je … Vais bien !  
\- Ok, Nous ferons le nécessaire dès demain, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Il était mal à l’aise car de la voir défaillir parce qu’elle était toujours marié avec lui. Lui faisait mal. Il avait toujours eu l’espoir, il était stupide.  
\- Non… ne l’annulé… pas ! Je ne le souhaite pas ! D’une voit mal assuré.  
\- Quoi ? Tyrion incrédule. Je ne comprends pas ?  
Sansa n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Sauf si bien sûr c’est ce que vous souhaitez alors faites comme bon vous semble ! Et elle allait partir, mais il l’a retint par le poignet.  
\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous être marié avec moi ? Sansa regardez-moi, vous pouvez tout me dire vous pouvez me faire confiance dites-moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pour des tas de raison ? En levant les yeux vers lui.  
\- Des tas ???? Donnez-moi en au moins une s’il vous plait !  
\- Ainsi il ne me forcerait pas à épouser quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Il pourrait annuler notre mariage il n’a jamais été consommé.  
\- Nous … Puis elle s’arrêta cela aller beaucoup trop vite pour elle.  
Allez-t-elle dire ce qu’il croyait qu’elle allait dire !  
\- Oh Sansa, vous ne devriez pas penser ainsi, l’amour est important. Vous devriez vouloir le faire par amour et non pas pour une raison de sécurité ou autre. Vous savez, je serai prêt à tout pour vous si vous me le demandiez mais vous devriez attendre l’amour.  
\- Alors je vous le demande, restons marié, s’il vous plait ! Elle le regardait avec cette supplique dans le regard.  
Il lui prit les mains :  
\- Ecoutez, il n’y a pas urgence n’y vous n’y moi pensons à nous remarier, donc personne ne nous oblige à rien pour l’instant.  
\- Vous pensez vous remarier un jour ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? je ne sais pas, je suppose qu’il faudra un héritier plus tard…  
\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle tristement.  
\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas avoir des enfants ? Lui demanda-t-il avec regard doux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, pas s’il faut faire … cela est déplaisant.  
\- Cela peut ne pas l’être et même le contraire. Dit-il en lui lâchant les mains.  
\- Même pour les femmes ?  
\- Surtout pour les femmes. dit- il.  
\- Cela étant dit resterez-vous marié avec moi ? proposa-t-elle encore.  
\- Tant que vous le voudrez Ma Dame. Puis il fit une pose et osa une question : Sous qu’elle condition ?  
\- Comment ? Des conditions ?  
\- Si nous souhaitons que cela fonctionne ? il nous faut mettre des limites… savoir ce que l’on doit ou ne doit-on pas faire ? Dit-il pragmatique.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Eh bien par quoi commençons nous ?  
\- Doit-on le dire à tout le monde ? demande t’il.  
\- Oui ainsi personne ne me forcera à épouser quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait partager la même chambre.  
\- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.  
\- Dans ce cas Ma dame, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi ? voyant ou il voulait en venir.  
\- A l’époque vous étiez une enfant, et je n’avais pas envie de … Mais aujourd’hui vous n’êtes plus une enfant et vous êtes l’une des femmes les plus belle que je connaisse donc il sera difficile de ne pas vouloir et même si je dormais a l’autre bout de la pièce, je ne fermerais pas l’œil de la nuit.  
\- Donc finalement vous refusez de rester mon époux. Car vous auriez des désir pour moi. N’est-ce pas normal pour un époux ?  
\- Ce que je veux vous dire c’est que cela ne durera qu’un temps même pour vous cela sera difficile.  
\- Ecoutez, je sais que le mariage est difficile, il faut faire des compromis, mes parents en sont la preuve. Mais je ne veux pas que nous restions mariés que pour un temps, si notre mariage ne marche pas, Je resterai seule car cela ne marchera avec personne d’autre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.  
\- Hum, j’ai confiance en vous et en personne d’autre, et je n’accorderais pas ma confiance à un homme quel qu’il soit, il n’aura pas votre douceur et votre gentillesse, il n’aura pas votre humour et votre intelligence, il ne sera pas vous.  
Tyrion n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle le voulait lui pour ses qualités et non pas pour des raisons de sécurité ou autre.  
Sansa était lancé et rien ne pouvait plus l’arrêter :  
\- Je ne veux pas d’un homme superficiel et auto satisfaisant, la beauté et au-delà de l’apparence, les hommes soi-disant beau sont stupide ou cruel, croyez-vous que cela m’intéresse. Vous vous sous estimez Tyrion Lannister, vous avez un sourire charmant, avec vos mèches de cheveux dorée qui brille au soleil… elle s’arrêta un instant mais elle était allée trop loin… Lorsque tu me regarde je me sens bien plus forte, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne peux rien te promettre je ne sais même pas si je pourrais jamais avoir de l’amour pour qui que ce soit mais ce que je sais, c’est, si cela ne fonctionne pas avec toi cela ne fonctionnera avec personne. Alors si vous souhaitez des héritiers, je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais j’ai confiance en vous et je pourrais essayer… Elle dit ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur et partit car elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard ou quoi que ce soit d’autre.  
Tyrion était là immobile, personne dans sa vie entière ne lui avait fait une déclaration aussi belle, elle avait dit tous ce qui était dans son cœur et il n’imaginait pas que cela puisse être vrai qu’elle ait vraiment dit et venant de Sansa une femme au de la de tout ses espoirs. Elle avait pris tout son courage et lui qu’avait il fait, il était resté là comme un imbécile la laissant partir.  
Jon vu Sansa partir précipitamment, et alla rejoindre Tyrion.  
\- Que lui avait vous fait ? lui demanda t’il.  
Tyrion se retourna :  
\- Je n’en suis pas sûr ?  
\- Elle vous aime, vous savez, contre toute attente et malgré ce qu’il lui est arrivé.  
\- Oui je crois bien, mais elle mériterait tellement mieux !  
\- Vous êtes ce qu’il lui faut, Tyrion, Quelqu’un de bien et d’intelligent.  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- J’en suis sûr.  
\- Elle vient de me faire la plus belle déclaration que l’on puisse faire à un homme et je suis là comme un idiot.  
\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire !  
Il regarda Jon et partit en courant à sa recherche.


	2. l'amour gagne toujours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suite de tyrion et sansa après saison 8 épisode 3

Il courut à perdre haleine, il alla en direction de sa chambre, il s’arrêta devant hésita à taper, puis il le fit rapidement. Il attendit puis entendit :   
\- Qui que ce soit, partez, je ne veux voir personne ! Sansa était allongé sur le lit et été désespéré, elle venait de perdre le contrôle, elle avait parlé avec son cœur et elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Mon dieu pourquoi avait –elle dit cela. Tyrion la rendez complètement folle !!!  
Tyrion décida qu’il fallait qu’il rentre, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle se mit assise. Tyrion la regarda un instant puis dit :  
\- Ecoutez Sansa, vous êtes parti tellement vite que je n’ai pas pu …  
\- Tyrion s’il vous plait, ne dites rien. Vous avez le droit de pas vouloir une femme comme moi avec mon passé, je comprends très bien.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas cela, venez, je vais vous raconter une histoire.  
Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et ils s’assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.  
\- Bien hum hum, il était une fois un jeune garçon noble mais diffèrent des autres, il était petit très petit et pour un garçon cela est gênant. A sa naissance sa mère mourut et sa sœur et son père lui en voulurent pour cela. Son père le mettait à l’écart de tout, il n’avait que son frère qui s’intéressait à lui.  
Un jour, il rencontre une jeune femme, et ils tombèrent amoureux, ils se marièrent sans le dire à son père lorsque son père la découverte, il a dit que s’était une prostituer et qu’elle n’en voulait qu’a son argent et il a donné à ses soldats devant ses yeux. Elle partit et il ne la revit plus jamais. Il s’est dit que si un jour il devait se remarier, il protégerait mieux sa femme, qu’il ne l’avait fait et se sentait coupable.  
Sansa allait parler mais, il l’arrêta :  
\- Laissez-moi finir, s’il vous plait, elle ne dit rien et il reprit. En grandissant et comme il aimait les femmes, il allait voir des filles de joie, cela lui convenait.   
Puis un jour son père, lui a dit qu’il fallait qu’il épouse une jeune fille pour ses titres et son droit des terres. Elle ne souhaitait pas se marier avec lui et lui non plus, elle était bien trop jeune, elle était très belle mais il voulait de quelqu’un qui le voulait lui … donc il a refusé. Son père lui a dit que s’il fallait, il l’épouserait lui-même. Il ne s’est pas résigné, à laisser cette jeune fille subir des horreurs. Du coup il a accepté, et la promesse qu’il s’était faites de protéger sa femme, été d’autant plus d’actualité. Donc il protégea, du mieux qu’il put la jeune fille, il s’arrêta même de voir des prostitués et celle qu’il avait pris avec lui, il la renvoya. Malgré cela, les malheurs se sont acharné sur elle, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il s’était pris d’affection pour cette jeune fille intelligente et ayant encore la naïveté de la jeunesse. Il ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir de l’espoir pour l’avenir, il se disait que lorsqu’elle serait plus âgé, elle l’accepterait peut être. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, même si elle lui avait dit que cela n’arriverait jamais.  
Un jour, pour protégé sa vie, elle est parti, il en été malheureux mais il la comprenait. Donc après moult péripéties, il apprend un jour qu’elle s’est remariée pour récupérer sa maison. Mais pour lui, elle avait été sa femme et il n’arrivait pas à se l’enlever de la tête. Malgré qu’elle soit remariée, il n’alla plus voir les prostitués, il n’avait plus d’attrait pour elle.  
Puis un jour, il devait se revoir et il apprit qu’elle avait exécuté son mari parce qu’il l’avait mal traité. il s’est senti coupable, il n’avait jamais pu protégé les femmes de sa vie. Donc il appréhendait cette rencontre, lui en voulait elle ?  
Apparemment non et elle a même dit qu’elle pensait qu’il était le plus intelligent des hommes. Donc cet espoir que il avais pour elle, est revenu au galop, en plus elle n’était plus du tout une enfant et elle était même la plus belle femme qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Alors à ce moment-là son âme était Damnée à jamais et son cœur lui appartiendrait pour l’éternité. Et quoi qu’elle veuille, il lui donnerait sans hésiter. Donc Sansa … il leva la tête vers elle et il vit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
Il se leva et lui sécha ses larmes avec sa mains avec ses yeux empli de douceur , elle le regarda et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Et ils s’embrassèrent un doux baisé avec une tendresse infini. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Et elle dit :  
\- Qu’allons-nous faire ?  
\- J’ai bien quelque petites idées…dit-il, mais je pense qu’on va y aller plus lentement.  
\- Tyrion vous allez bientôt partir pour Kinglanding… Et peut-être ne reviendrez-vous pas ? dit Sansa.  
\- Je reviendrais. Quoiqu’il arrive, je reviendrais…  
Elle savait que Cersey voudrait sa mort avant toute les autres, alors elle avait peur car c’était leur premier baisé et son cœur c’est accéléré, elle sentait des papillons dans son ventre. Et elle avait des envies dont elle ne se croyait plus capable, alors elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce qu’il parte sans que leur union ne soit désormais certaine et impossible à annuler.  
Elle se leva et commença comme à leur nuit de noce, à se déshabiller, il regarda le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, devez-t-il le faire ? Elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas la brusquer après ce qu’elle avait subi. En même temps il était hypnotisé, elle était tellement belle. En retirant son dernier vêtement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Leur regard se rencontra, et il n’osait pas regarder ailleurs.  
\- Allez-vous rester habillé ? Dit –elle.  
Il avait la gorge sèche, et finalement son regard descendit, dieux qu’elle était belle, son sexe était serré dans son pantalon. Puis il remarqua des cicatrices. Et son cœur se serra en imaginant comment on pouvait faire ce genre de chose à une femme. Il s’approcha doucement et commença à faire de tout petit bisou sur les cicatrices à sa hauteur. Elle ferma les yeux, et une vague d’envies revint. Il fallait qu’ils le fassent son désir de femme devenait de plus en plus insistant. Il lui prit la main et l’emmena sur le lit, elle s’allongea. Il monta sur le lit.  
\- Je peux toucher ta poitrine ? demanda-t-il avec une voix enroué.  
Elle le regarda pris sa main et la mit sur ses seins, doucement il caressa puis titilla le mamelon, elle ferma les yeux et de petits sons sortirent de sa bouche dans un souffle qui s’accéléré.  
\- Sansa ! si nous allons plus loin il faut que tu m’en donne le droit car cela devient difficilement tenable pour moi de me retenir ?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils étaient brulants de désir.   
\- Pour moi c’est trop tard il faut que t’aille jusqu’au bout, j’ai trop envi de … de toi…  
Il l’embrassa passionnément, pris un sein dans une main et mis l’autre entre ses cuisses et la caressa. Elle se mit à gémir. Il n’avait jamais eu de femme réagir autant à ses caresses. Et il se déshabilla à une vitesse. Il grommela un mot inaudible en enlevant son pantalon. Puis reprit ses caresses sur Sansa qui en redemandait toujours plus. Lorsqu’il sentit que son corps était prêt il lui mit un doigt et le retira sans s’arrêter et Sansa commença à bouger son bassin au même rythme que ses doigts. Cela le rendez fou, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas touché de femme et ses réactions, il n’en pouvait plus. Il se déplaça entre ses jambes et lui reposa la question.  
\- Sansa es-tu d’accord puis-je ? il la regarda avec des suppliques dans les yeux.  
\- Oui, je t’en supplie arrête de me torturer, cette attente est une torture. Dit-elle dans un souffle.  
Il se présenta devant et doucement il rentra en elle, elle gémit de plus belle et il perdit pied, tous les deux firent l’amour, une fois c’était lui sur elle et après elle sur lui ; toute leur inhibition s’envolèrent en fumé et il ne restait plus que de l’amour. Une fois essoufflé et repu ils s’endormirent côte à côte. Leurs corps entremêlés et leur esprit heureux.  
Tyrion se réveilla en premier et regarda sa magnifique femme avec ses courbes harmonieuses, ses cheveux enflammés cascadant sur son corps. Il avait peur que leur relation soit allée un poil trop vite et quand elle se réveillerait qu’elle lui en veuille. Pour lui la nuit dernière a été la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie, Sansa s’était ouverte à lui et tous les gestes, leur corps été en harmonie complètes, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle, plus jamais… Désormais leur mariage été scellé ils avaient consommé et même bien consommé donc personne ne pourra plus la lui prendre. Il vit qu’elle commençait à bouger.  
Sansa se reiveilla en ouvrant les yeux, il était la devant ses yeux, elle sourit et dit :  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour mon amour ! lui dit-il.  
Et son sourire s’élargi d’autant plus, elle mis sa tête sur son épaule. Il été soulagé, elle lui avait fait un sourire, et non des reproches.  
-Tu m’as réconcilié avec l’amour ! dit-elle.   
Et il sourit, la vie ne sera jamais plus pareil, il était heureux à présent.


End file.
